


It's Love

by Metalbendersofficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Maybe OOC, for that anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbendersofficial/pseuds/Metalbendersofficial
Summary: Car rides are Fareeha's favorite. Angela appreciates the time for reflection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me the prompt to write about Phamercy doing something me and my gf do, so here's this. Yo babe, catch this gay shit.

Fareeha loved car rides. Not only did they get her off base and away from everyone else, she got to spend time with her favorite person.

Angela liked their rides, mostly just because she liked seeing the other woman having a nice time. It didn't hurt that Fareeha had a beautiful voice, either.

Often times did Fareeha turn up the music as loud as she could, rolling down her window so the entirety of town could hear it. When her girlfriend wasnt looking, Angela would turn it down just a bit.

"Leibling, I don't think that people want to hear an American musical from well over 50 years ago."

Fareehas laugh was high but soft. She attempted to sing along, brows furrowing when she couldn't quite find the right pitch. Angela took this as an opportunity to sing along.

From then on it was decided. Angela took the higher parts, Fareeha took the rest.

The younger woman had no idea where they were going, but she was having fun getting there. Fareeha guessed they were going somewhere special, as Angela had brought an old Polaroid camera. Those things always came in and out of style, but Angela loved the thing, and that made tracking one down worth it.

Angela would never admit it, but she remembered the note that her lover had left beside the early Valentines day present. 

_"Alby, I remembered the day when you told me you had a dream that you took pictures of the sunset so that you could send them to me, so that no matter where we were in the world, we would be under the same sunset. You say that people can change you, and now I know that's true. When I first joined overwatch, I had my heart set on no attachments. Now, when I am away on a mission without you, I look up at the sky, often the moon, and think of you. I think that perhaps if I look hard enough I will see you. A foolish thing, I know._

_But know this; no matter how much we argue, how many times I charge into a fight without a second thought whether I live or die, I will always love you."_

It had almost made Angela cry. She looked over at the woman in the passengers seat, and her heart skipped a beat. She loved Fareeha, no matter all the stupid things she did.

Fareeha turned her head just a bit, and the song on the radio couldn't have put it better.

_I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit._

They kept the sky's clear together. A perfect team.

They'd finally arrived at their destination, a small park.

Angela requested to take a picture of Fareeha, facing the sunset, then asked the younger woman to take her picture.

No matter where they were in the world they would have this very same sunset, forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that "Note" Pharah wrote to Angela was something I was going to write for my gf....but I didn't.... So happy Valentines day, love. Please consider that note from a soldiers heart as a note from mine.


End file.
